


Alone

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Cry Me A River promp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enough is enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

The last of the ashes fell, the cigarette a stub between his fingers. The rum was gone and the whore had left hours ago.

Just as well. She hadn’t been what he’d needed anyhow.

A man in his position was better off alone. Emotional entanglements only caused trouble. He had learned that the hard way, one too many times.

She was out of his life now, the last ties severed, the last straw obliterated like the tobacco stub he let drop to the floor.

Better of alone, Vane reminded himself.

But alone wasn’t what he wanted. It hurt too much.


End file.
